Mera Curiosidade
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Mas afinal, entre Magnus e Alec, quem é o passivo da relação?" - Malec


Mortal Instruments pertence a Cassandra Clare (que não respondeu essa minha pergunta da sinopse no twitter!).

Sem spoiler, só amor. E um Jace muito curioso.

* * *

Clary e Simon estavam no Taki's naquela noite, eles haviam combinado com os Lightwood de jantarem lá, já que Maryse havia ido resolver alguns assuntos em Idris, e definitivamente ninguém queria comer seja lá o que Izzy fosse preparar.

Não demorou muito para que Jace e Isabelle entrassem no local. Eles avistaram Clary e Simon rapidamente e se dirigiram a eles, cada um ocupando seu lugar.

- Cadê o Alec? – Clary perguntou, assim que Jace sentou ao seu lado, dando-lhe um curto beijo nos lábios.

- Foi direto para a casa do Magnus, disse para não esperar por ele. – Izzy disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada da garçonete à mesa. Cada um fez seu pedido, incluindo Simon que pediu uma "torta de sangue". Era mais uma prova de que aquele não era um restaurante normal, isso e a garçonete do submundo.

Assim que a mulher saiu, o silêncio se decaiu sobre eles. E antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Jace fora mais rápido.

- Ei... Quem vocês acham que é o passivo da relação? – A pergunta de Jace pegara todos desprevenidos.

- Jace! – Clary exclamou, quase se engasgando com a bebida que havia pedido mais cedo.

- Ah qual é! Vai me dizer que nunca pensaram nisso?

- Na verdade... Eu tenho coisa melhor para me preocupar do que ficar pensando no namoro de dois caras. – Simon disse, fazendo o loiro à sua frente revirar os olhos.

- Você não conta, vampiro.

- Mas eu também nunca pensei nisso. – Clary disse, ainda surpresa com a pergunta de Jace.

- É claro, você não tem tempo para pensar neles porque está sempre pensando em mim.

- Isso é muito estranho. Vocês estão falando da vida sexual do meu irmão, é nojento. – Izzy finalmente disse, interrompendo Jace e seu forte ego.

Antes que o loiro pudesse retrucar, a garçonete chegou com uma bandeja com os pedidos de todos. Depositou os pratos na mesa e saiu, não sem antes piscar de leve para Jace, o que não agradou nada a Clary.

- Como você consegue comer isso? – A ruiva perguntava para Simon, olhando-o devorar a torta de sangue com um enorme apetite.

- Eu já disse, tem gosto de galinha. – Disse ele depois de engolir um bom pedaço de sua torta.

Ela arqueou o cenho, mas não disse mais nada.

O silêncio logo se abateu novamente no grupo, enquanto cada um se concentrava em comer sua comida.

- Mas então, quem vocês acham que é o passivo? – Uma onda de reclamação veio da mesa assim que a pergunta de Jace foi repetida.

- Ah é só uma curiosidade! – Exclamou ele.

- Ninguém quer saber disso! – Isabelle respondeu, para só então depois completar em tom de voz um pouco mais baixo. – E eu aposto que é o Magnus.

- Ahá! – Jace exclamou, vitorioso por ter feito alguém responder sua pergunta.

- Magnus? Eu sempre achei que fosse o Alec. – Disse Simon, também entrando na conversa.

E foi o que bastou para a discussão se dar início. De um lado Izzy contestava que Alec jamais seria o passivo, e sim Magnus, que era sempre o mais afeminado; porém de outro lado estava Simon, alegando que Magnus mesmo já havia dito que era bissexual, logo era suspeito que ele agisse como o ativo da relação.

Jace se limitava a rir da confusão que havia gerado, enquanto Clary... Não sabia o que dizer.

- Oi! – A voz de Maia se fez presente, interrompendo a conversa calorosa. Ela e Jordan estavam em frente a mesa, de mãos dadas, olhando o grupo de amigos. – Nossa, o que houve aqui? – Perguntou ela.

- Não é nada. – Izzy respondeu firmemente, querendo esquecer do assunto, mas claro que Jace não deixaria essa passar.

- Apenas tentando descobrir quem é o passivo e o ativo da relação do Alec com o Magnus.

- Nossa, vocês realmente não tem nada melhor para fazer! – Maia disse, em meio aos risos que compartilhava com Jordan.

- É, além do mais, é claro que o Magnus é o passivo. – Jordan disse, rolando os olhos, como se fosse mais do que óbvio.

- Obrigada! – Exclamou Isabelle.

- Claro que não, é o Alec! – Maia logo discordou enquanto ambos iam ocupando seus lugares junto com os outros.

E como esperado, a discussão novamente foi retomada.

- Vem. – Jace se levantava devagar, puxando Clary com ele. Eles se levantaram cautelosamente e saíram do estabelecimento sem ao menos os amigos se darem conta do ato, tão compenetrados estavam na conversa polêmica.

Clary agradeceu mentalmente ao namorado por tirá-la daquela confusão.

- Você viu a confusão que você arrumou? – Ela disse para Jace com um ar de reprovação.

- Eu só queria tirar uma dúvida, oras. Já que Alec foi incapaz de me responder.

- Você perguntou para ele? – Ela ainda se surpreendia com as coisas que Jace era capaz de fazer.

- Claro. – Ele riu, passando o braço em volta dela.

- E o que ele disse?

- Digamos que não são palavras bonitas para se repetir em voz alta.

- Você me surpreende mais a cada dia que passa, Jace.

- E mesmo assim você continua me amando. – Ele disse convencido. Clary não disse nada, era verdade afinal.

–X–

Enquanto isso um espirro alto foi ouvido vindo do apartamento de Magnus no Brooklyn.

- Você está bem? – Magnus perguntou.

- Sim, deve ser só alguma alergia... – Murmurou Alec, sentando-se confortavelmente ao lado do feiticeiro no pequeno sofá na sala de estar.

- Sabe, no Japão dizem que quando uma pessoa espirra assim do nada, quer dizer que alguém está falando mal dele em algum lugar.

- Já esteve no Japão? – Alec perguntou, sem se surpreender muito, já prevendo a resposta.

- Há muito tempo atrás, sim. É um país interessante... Não tanto quanto o Peru, claro, mas desse eu fui banido então... – Magnus deu de ombros.

O Caçador das Sombras decidiu não perguntar o que acontecera de tão importante no Peru para que o namorado fosse proibido de pisar lá novamente. Apesar de estar bastante curioso com o fato. Sabia que Magnus não gostava de falar muito sobre seu passado.

- Olha, já vai começar! – O feiticeiro chamou sua atenção, apontando para a televisão.

- Acho esses programas mundanos tão estranhos... Não sei como você gosta. – Murmurou Alec, pegando um monte de pipocas de um pote no colo de Magnus e levando à boca.

- Ah, mas A Feiticeira é um filme tão lindo! Bem melhor que Harry Potter. – Alec deu de ombros. Ele não entendia muito, mas não se importava. De qualquer forma gostava de passar as noites com seu namorado ao seu lado, mesmo que seja assistindo a filmes bobos como aquele.

* * *

E agora eu que pergunto: quem vocês acham que é o passivo? hahahahaha

Respondam aí nos comentários ;D


End file.
